This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/06461 filed Jul. 7, 2000.
The invention relates to novel substituted heteroaryloxyacetanilides, to a process and to intermediates for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It is already known that certain substituted heteroaryloxyacetanilides have herbicidal properties (cf. EP-A-037524, cf. also EP-A-005501, EP-A-18497, EP-A-37526, EP-A-37527, EP-A-94541, EP-A-100044, EP-A-148501, EP-A-300344, EP-A-348734, EP-A-348737, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,471, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,525, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,731, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,342, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,380). However, the activity of these prior-art compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
A substituted heteroaryloxyacetanilide of the general formula I 
which has herbicidal activity.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel substituted heteroaryloxyacetanilides of the general formula (I) 
in which
n represents the number 0, 1, 2 or 3,
R represents s-butyl, t-butyl, 1-ethyl-propyl, 2-propinyl, 1-methyl-2-propinyl, 1-ethyl-2-propinyl, 2-butinyl, 1-methyl-2-butinyl or 1-ethyl-2-butinyl,
X represents nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethyl sulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, and
Z represents heteroaryl from the group consisting of oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted by nitro, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or by (in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted) methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl.
Preferred substituents or ranges of the radicals present in the formulae mentioned above and below are described below.
n preferably represents the number 0, 1 or 2.
R preferably represents s-butyl, t-butyl, 1-ethyl-propyl, 2-propinyl or 1-methyl-2-propinyl.
X preferably represents nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl.
Z preferably represents heteroaryl from the group consisting of oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted by nitro, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or by (in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted) methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl.
n particularly preferably represents the number 0, 1 or 2.
R particularly preferably represents s-butyl, t-butyl, 1-ethyl-propyl, 2-propinyl or 1-methyl-2-propinyl.
X particularly preferably represents nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl.
Z particularly preferably represents heteroaryl from the group consisting of oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted by nitro, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or by (in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted) methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl.
n very particularly preferably represents the number 0 or 1.
R very particularly preferably represents t-butyl, 1-ethyl-propyl or 2-propinyl.
X very particularly preferably represents cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy.
Z very particularly preferably represents heteroaryl from the group consisting of oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted by nitro, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, fluorodichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
Preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings given above as being preferred.
Particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings given above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings given above as being very particularly preferred.
Optionally substituted radicals can be mono- or polysubstituted, where in the case of polysubstitution the substituents can be identical or different.
A very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
n represents the number 0 or 1,
R represents t-butyl,
X represents cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy, and
Z represents heteroaryl from the group consisting of oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, dichloromethyl or trichloromethyl.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
n represents the number 0 or 1,
R represents 2-propinyl,
X represents cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy, and
Z represents heteroaryl from the group consisting of oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, thiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, dichloromethyl or trichloromethyl.
The novel substituted heteroaryloxyacetanilides of the general formula (I) have interesting biological properties. In particular, they have strong and selective herbicidal activity.
The novel substituted heteroaryloxyacetanilides of the general formula (I) are obtained when heteroarenes of the general formula (II)
xe2x80x83Zxe2x80x94X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
in which
Z is as defined above and
X1 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methylthio, methylsulphinyl or methylsulphonyl,
are reacted with hydroxyacetanilides of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, R and X are each as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Using, for example, 2-chloro-benzoxazole and N-(t-butyl)-N-(3-fluoro-phenyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide as starting materials, the course of the reaction in the process according to the invention can be illustrated by the following reaction scheme: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the heteroarenes to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (II), Z preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for Z; X1 preferably represents chlorine or methylsulphonyl.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known organic chemicals for synthesis.
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the hydroxyacetanilides further to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (III), n, R and X each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for n, R and X.
The starting materials of the general formula (III), except for the compounds N-(s-butyl)-N-(4-ethoxy-phenyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide, N-(s-butyl)-N-(4-methyl-phenyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide, N-(t-butyl)-N-phenyl-2-hydroxyacetamide, N-phenyl-N-(2-propinyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide and N-phenyl-N-(1-methyl-2-propinyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide (cf. DE-A-2160380, DE-A-2201432, DE-A-3038608, EP-A-753507, U.S. Pat. No. 3954827), have not yet been disclosed in the literature. Except for the compounds N-(s-butyl)-N-(4-ethoxy-phenyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide, N-(s-butyl)-N-(4-methylphenyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide, N-(t-butyl)-N-phenyl-2-hydroxyacetamide, N-phenyl-N-(2-propinyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide and N-phenyl-N-(1-methyl-2-propinyl)-2-hydroxyacetamide, they also form, as novel substances, part of the subject-matter of the present application.
The hydroxyacetanilides of the general formula (III) are obtained when halogenoacetanilides of the general formula (IV) 
in which
n, R and X are each as defined above and
X2 represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine (in particular chlorine)
are reacted with alkali metal acetates, such as, for example, sodium acetate or potassium acetate, if appropriate in the presence of reaction auxiliaries, such as, for example, potassium carbonate and triethylamine, and if appropriate in the presence of diluents, such as, for example, N,N-dimethylformamide or N,N-dimethyl-acetamide, at temperatures between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., and the resulting acetoxyacetanilides of the general formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, R and X are each as defined above
arexe2x80x94if appropriate after intermediate isolation or else xe2x80x9cin situxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94reacted with methanol, if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor, such as, for example, sodium methoxide, at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., and worked up by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The halogenoacetanilides of the general formula (IV) required as precursors are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. DE-A-2362743, DE-A-2633159, U.S. Pat. No. 3345151).
The halogenoacetanilides of the general formula (IV) are obtained when N-substituted anilines of the general formula (VI) 
in which
n, R and X are each as defined above
are reacted with halogenoacetyl halides of the general formula (VII) 
xe2x80x83in which
X2 and X3 each represent fluorine, chlorine or bromine (in particular chlorine),
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, such as, for example, pyridine, and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, such as, for example, toluene, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. (cf. the Preparation Examples).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the general formula (I) are, in addition to water, especially inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methyl-formanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
Suitable acid binders for the process according to the invention are, in general, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-. 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-di-methyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1.4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]-non-5-ene (DBN) or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C.
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
For carrying out the process according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible for one of the components to be used in a relatively large excess. The reaction Is generally carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of an acid binder, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred at the required temperature for several hours. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf. the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weedkillers. By weeds in the broadest sense there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Abutilon, Amaranthus, Ambrosia, Anoda, Anthemis, Aphanes, Atriplex, Bellis, Bidens, Capsella, Carduus, Cassia, Centaurea, Chenopodium, Cirsium, Convolvulus, Datura, Desmodium, Emex, Erysimum, Euphorbia, Galeopsis, Galinsoga, Galium, Hibiscus, lpomoea, Kochia, Lamium, Lepidium, Lindernia, Matricaria, Mentha, Mercurialis, Mullugo, Myosotis, Papaver, Pharbitis, Plantago, Polygonum, Portulaca, Ranunculus, Raphanus, Rorippa, Rotala, Rumex, Salsola, Senecio, Sesbania, Sida, Sinapis, Solanum, Sonchus, Sphenoclea, Stellaria, Taraxacum, Thlaspi, Trifolium, Urtica, Veronica, Viola, Xanthium.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Arachis, Beta, Brassica, Cucumis, Cucurbita, Helianthus, Daucus, Glycine, Gossypium, Ipomoea, Lactuca, Linum, Lycopersicon, Nicotiana, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Vicia.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Aegilops, Agropyron, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera, Avena, Brachiaria, Bromus, Cenchrus, Commelina, Cynodon, Cyperus, Dactyloctenium, Digitaria, Echinochloa, Eleocharis, Eleusine, Eragrostis, Eriochloa, Festuca, Fimbristylis, Heteranthera, Imperata, Ischaemum, Leptochloa, Lolium, Monochoria, Panicum, Paspalum, Phalaris, Phleum, Poa, Rottboellia, Sagittaria, Scirpus, Setaria, Sorghum.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Allium, Ananas, Asparagus, Avena, Hordeum, Oryza, Panicum, Saccharum, Secale, Sorghum, Triticale, Triticum, Zea.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
Depending on the concentration, the active compounds according to the invention are suitable for total weed control, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks and on paths and areas with or without tree growth. Equally, the active compounds according to the invention can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, ornamental tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns and turf and pastures and for selective weed control in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have strong herbicidal activity and a broad activity spectrum when applied on the soil and on above-ground parts of plants. To a certain extent, they are also suitable for selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops, both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic substances impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use dyestuffs, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, finished formulations or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazone, benzobicyclone, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos. bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazone, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinidon(-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clefoxydim, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epropodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop(-P-ethyl), fentrazamide, flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, florasulam, fluazifop(-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone, flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate-(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-P-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-) metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pendralin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxnim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), nrmsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing
The amount of active compound used can vary within a relatively wide range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.